Party Girl
by CherryTwister
Summary: Buffy Summers had always been one not to be held down by rules. Will the new good boy Angel change Buffy, before her life style brings her life to a end just before it's really started?AU
1. The New Kid

Party Girl Summary: Buffy Summers had always been one not to be held down by rules. Will the new good boy Angel change Buffy, before her life style brings her life to a end just before it's really started? AU  
  
By: CherryTwister  
  
Distribution: Please take it and put it on a site! You can take all my stories, just tell me first!  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
Angel's POV  
  
It was my first day at Sunnydale High School and I'm determined to make this year my best year of school. I pushed my way threw the mess of students in the hallway. I was looking for the principal's office, but having no luck.  
  
"You look lost." I heard someone state from behind me. I turned around to face a girl with long brown hair and a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I am - sort of. I need to know where the principal's office is." I told her not sure what to say. I really haven't talk to many people since I moved to Sunnydale with my mother this summer.  
  
"Well, I'm the person to ask. I run this school you know?" She told me, while putting her hands on her hips and grinned at me. This girl made me feel VERY uncomfortable. She was grinning at me like she knew something I didn't.  
  
"That's great. What's your name again?" I asked.  
  
"Cordelia." She laughed and I stood looking at her silently.  
  
"Angel," I told her not even waiting for her to ask. Right as she was about to show me where the office was when I bumped into someone. Then a blonde girl fell ungracefully to the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I said feeling really bad and stretched out my hand to help the petite blonde up. Then she ignored my hand and got up herself. She only stood to my shoulders, but I could see the fire in her green eyes. Something about her caught my attention and I felt strange.  
  
"Watch where you're going. What are you blind?" She sneered and I stood still like I was frozen. I was afraid to say anything.  
  
Soon another girl appeared standing next to the blonde with brown wavy hair that fell a little longer then her shoulders. They were both wearing leather and were looking at me fiercely.  
  
"Well, if isn't Fluffy and Hope." Cordelia come up beside me and saved me. Both the girls looked angered by her comment, while I stood there confused as ever.  
  
"If I said it was good to see you again it would be a lie." The blonde spit at Cordelia. I wasn't sure if she was Fluffy or Hope, maybe Cordelia was joking about the names?  
  
"Very funny at least I don't spend my past time in jail." Cordelia shot back. At hearing the word jail I started to wonder who these two really were. They didn't look like the others at the school; they looked like more hard core. Maybe they were in a gang? The blonde flicked Cordelia off and they both turn around leaving Cordelia and I alone again.  
  
"Who were they?" I asked Cordelia once the two girls were out of earshot.  
  
"You don't want to know, but I might as well tell you for your own good. There the Summers twins and there bad news so I would stay away from them." Cordelia warned.  
  
I watched the two girls turn the corner, with my eyes on the blonde. I knew I should stay away from them because of Cordelia warning. Only it was going to be easier said then done especially staying away from the blonde.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
"Another school year and another year of our life pasts us by." I complained. I hated spending my time in school. Faith and I wouldn't be here if we both didn't promise mom we would graduate. Faith and I mainly stick to are self's because everyone at this school to scared of us. Probably because of are records. Yeah Cordelia is right we have been to jail, but for small stuff like stealing. The only other person we talk to him this school is Spike. He's Faith boyfriend, he also doesn't have the best record in this school.  
  
"Tell me about it." Faith agreed.  
  
"Did you see the guy next to Queen Bitch?" Faith asked. I knew right away she was talking about the guy with Cordelia. The guy defiantly had a body on him, but was a grade A wimp. Too bad because I wouldn't mind having him be my guy. Though not many guys can hand being MY guy.  
  
"Yep, the guy defiantly has no spine." I said and we laughed.  
  
"Poor mommy's boy. I wonder how long he'll last?" Faith said. Then we saw Principal Snyder harassing a kid about his lunch. We walked up to him just as the kid left.  
  
"Hey, principal S!" Faith greeted with a grin and he groaned at the sight of us.  
  
"Well, look who it is the Summer's girls. You know I was hoping you were going to drop out so I wouldn't have to see you two this year." Principal Snyder stated. I wasn't surprised by this reaction. The guy hates us because we spoil his 'perfect' school and do it with a smile on are faces.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Faith shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, we'll make sure this year is full excitement, fire, and fights!" I told him.  
  
Yup, this was sure going to be one hell of a year!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Tell me what you think so far. I'm not sure if I really like how I started, so I need people's opinion if I should continue it or not?  
  
~*Please review and tell me what you think*~ 


	2. Too Bad

Party Girl Summary: Buffy Summers had always been one not to be held down by rules. Will the new good boy Angel change Buffy, before her life style brings her life to a end just before it's really started? AU  
  
By: CherryTwister  
  
Distribution: Please take it and put it on a site! You can take all my stories, just tell me first!  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
Angel's POV  
  
"Hi...hmm...I'm Angel...a new student." I stuttered, uncomfortably to a lady in the office who was looking at the papers on her desk. Cordelia left me right after she showed me where the office was and now I have no idea where I go from here. Then the lady looked up from her papers and stared at me.  
  
"Oh yes, you're the new studednt. Principal Snyder wants to see you in his office right away." The lady said and stuck out her thumb and pointed it to a door.  
  
I looked at the door and then back at the lady. She had already forgotten me and was back to her paper work. I took a deep breath and started walking towards the door. I opened the door so slowly that I could hear it squeak. When I was fully in the room I saw a middle-age man sitting at a desk with two leather chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"Sit down." Principal Snyder barked at me, once he noticed my presents. Great I already no he's not going to like me. I slowly slouched into one of the leather chairs.  
  
"What's your name?" Principal Snyder looked at me and I lost my voice.   
  
"Angel." I choked out my name. Wasn't he already suppose the know that?  
  
"Well, Angel that's an interesting name, but don't your name is going to get you out of anything." He told me. This guy is really confusing. How is my name going to get me out of anything?  
  
"I'm assuming your not going to give me any trouble. I don't need anymore with all these delinquents running around here." He said looking me in the eye and I thought I was going to crack.   
  
"No, sir." I told him trying to keep a straight face. It shows that he hated his job.   
  
"Good, I didn't think so. I see you were on the honor roll at your last school. Sunnydale High could use more kids like you." He said looking at the papers on his desk   
  
"Thank you, sir." I told him. I was proud of my grades, I had work hard for them.   
  
"I wasn't complimenting you." He sneered . Yup, he hates me.   
  
"Oh." I said quietly.   
  
"Well, I have arranged for someone to show you around. But knowing her she's never going to come." He sighed. 'She' who was she?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
I was sitting (sleeping) in....well I don't remember what class it was, when the classroom phone rang and woke me up. Faith was sitting next to me in the back of the room and nudged her to wake up.  
  
"What," She mumbled and looked up.  
  
"Buffy Summers, Principal Snyder would like to see you." The teacher announced, once she got off the phone. Great, what does he want now?  
  
"What did you this time?" Faith asked, like she thought I had done something big while she was a sleep.   
  
"Probably breathed." I said sarcastically and got up from my seat. I walked down the middle of the room and you could hear the leather of my jeans rub together because the room was so quiet. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and heard Faith snicker in the back of the class. Like I said they were all afraid of Faith and me, I love it. I made it to the teacher's desk and she gave me a hall pass. I threw it over my shoulder and sighed.   
  
"Don't wait up for me. I may be awhile." I told the teacher and with that I walked out of the class hearing a few students gasp at my comment.  
  
I went straight to Principal Snyder's office (cough, cough). I only took a FEW pit stops. You know for a quick smoke. I walked into the office and past the lady sitting at the front desk. She always there looking at her papers, I don't think she goes home. She really needs to get a hobby.  
  
"What took you so long." Principal Snyder yelled at me immediately when I got into his office. What can I say the guy doesn't waste time. He should be happy I'm here.   
  
"Traffic." I lied and grinned at him.   
  
"I'm the middle of first period?" He asked I could tell he wasn't buying what I told him. Oh well, his fault.   
  
"Ditching, you know kids these day no respect for a good education." I told him. You know me always a suck up, especially when it pisses people off like Principal Snyder.  
  
"Save it Summers. I have a new student for you to show around. Don't even try getting out of it because I have enough on you already that you won't be able to walk within ten miles of the school." He said and I don't believe one word he said. If he had anything on me I would have been gone along time ago. Anyways at least this gets me out of class. Great, Buffy Summer the tour guide. Now who is my victim?  
  
I turn around to see the guy who bumped into me in the hallway. He was staring at me and I wanted to slap him. Soon he realized it and turned back to face Principal Snyder. I have to admit he had gotten hotter in the last hour. Too bad he's so......nice.  
  
"You will be showing Angel where the library is first." Principal Snyder told, which was my key to get going. Though I the word 'library' kept ringing to my ears..oh shit.  
  
"You do know where the library is don't you?" Principal Snyder said reading my mind and his left eyebrow when up.  
  
"Of course I do." I lied. How hard can it be to find the library?  
  
"Good, now go." He ordered and I walked out of the office. I heard someone cough behind and I spun around. I came face to face with the new kid and I remembered I had to show him around.  
  
"We better get going." I groaned.  
  
"Come on......what's your name?" I asked him.   
  
"Angel." He said quietly.   
  
"Isn't that a girl's name?" I asked and started to laugh. I could see I pissed him off, but he didn't say anything he just looked down at the ground. Just like I thought he's a grade A wimp. Too bad....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I don't know if I really like how is story is going so far, so I need to know continue or not?  
  
Thanks to everyone that's reviewed this story:  
  
chazza  
  
never look back  
  
sunlight   
  
sandy-eco  
  
jacey  
  
BAanne9  
  
Jillian Ryn  
  
Kendra3  
  
Beyondthesilence  
  
Jess   
  
moments of silence  
  
Rbritsmom73   
  
Me  
  
Tariq  
  
TK2  
  
spoiledsquish  
  
+-------Please Review-------+  
  
Continue or Not! 


	3. Bad Guy Type

Party Girl  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers had always been one not to be held down by rules. Will the new good boy Angel change Buffy, before her life style brings her life to a end just before it's really started? AU  
  
By: CherryTwister  
  
Distribution: Please take it and put it on a site! You can take all my stories, just tell me first!  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
Angel's POV  
  
I followed slowly behind Buffy. I didn't even know if she knew I was still behind me. She hadn't said anything since we left the office.  
  
"Aren't we going to the library?" I stuttered. Buffy stop immediately and turned around to face me. Her blond hair flipped as she turned.  
  
"To tell you the truth.......Angel I have no clue where the library is." She informed me and turned around again. She started walking, leaving me behind. I was taken by surprise.  
  
"Then where are we going?" I questioned trying to meet her pace.  
  
"I'M going to lunch. You can walk in circles for all I care." She said rudely and didn't even look at me. How could she be so beautiful yet so cruel?  
  
"Wait, what am I going to do?" I asked. She couldn't really be leaving me alone, could she?  
  
"Fend for yourself." She laughed, but I didn't find it funny at all.  
  
"Oh yeah, don't get too close to anyone they have claws!" She added before turning a corner and disappearing from my site.  
  
"You look lost buddy!" I heard someone yell at me and I turned around. I saw a guy with brown hair that I didn't remember seeing before. Though the guy seem to be friendly, at least more then Buffy.  
  
"Your new." The guy stated right away. Me new? Nah it's not obvious.  
  
"I'm Xander. The lunch room is that way." The guy pointed in the direction that Buffy went.  
  
"Let's go. I'm hungry." Xander announced and I followed him because I didn't know where else to go.  
  
"By the way what's your name?" He asked me as we entered the loud, noisy cafeteria.  
  
"Angel." I said and looked for Buffy in the cafeteria, but I couldn't see her.  
  
"Come on, let's find a table." He said and we walked over to a table. A red head guy was sitting there.  
  
"Hey Xander." The guy greeted.  
  
"Angel, he's new." Xander introduced me to him as we sat down.  
  
"Oz." The red head told me. Then Xander started taking food off of Oz's lunch tray. Oz and I looked at him strangely.  
  
"What? I'm hungry." Xander said with his mouth full.  
  
"We need a drummer soon or our band is history." Oz said to Xander seriously. I looked at them confused.  
  
"You have a band?" I asked feeling stupid.  
  
"Yeah our name is Dingoes Ate My Baby, but we need a knew drummer." Xander told me.   
  
"Are old one just started college at CSU." Oz explained for me.   
  
"I play the drums." I announced with a shrug. I wouldn't mind being part of a band. Anyways it was true about me playing the drums, I'm actually pretty good at it too.   
  
"Do you think you can play with us tonight at the Bronze? Your going to have to learn the stuff were playing all by tonight?" Oz asked concerned.   
  
"Sure," I said confident.   
  
"Great, you're in." Xander said and started to eat again. Then I looked up and noticed Buffy walking threw the cafeteria door. The girl I saw her with earlier was with her and some guy with platinum blond hair. Buffy, she really is beautiful. No, I can't think that she left me. She doesn't give a damn about me.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Xander said and I turned my gaze from Buffy to look at him.   
  
"What?" I asked confused, though I knew exactly what he was talking about.   
  
"You've got a thing for Buffy. Don't even try to deny it because half the male population at this school has a crush on her. Let me save you the heartbreak. She only goes for the bad guy type." Xander told me. Just when I start to get my hopes up, Xander right I have no chance.   
  
"I can be a bad guy." I said, but it didn't sound very believable. Then Oz and Xander busted out laughing.   
  
"Sure buddy." Xander said with a grin and hit me on the back. Great, I have no chance at all with Buffy. Now how I'm I suppose to get her out of my mind?  
  
**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
"You up for the Bronze sis?" Faith asked me as we walked into the cafeteria.   
  
"Do you ever get bored of the Bronze?" I sighed. That's all we do, go to the Bronze.  
  
"Hell no, anyways my favorite band Dingoes Ate My Baby are playing tonight." Spike said with a grin and swung his arm around Faith's waist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I bet you all gave up on me. I'm still alive and well, so this story is continuing!!  
  
Also I want every to check out my Fanfiction Award Site:  
  
www.angelfire.com/vamp/spikethrewtheheart/ 


	4. Little Fun

**Party Girl**

**Summary:** Buffy Summers had always been one not to be held down by rules. Will the new good boy Angel change Buffy, before her life style brings her life to a end just before it's really started? AU

**By:** CherryTwister

**Distribution:** Please take it and put it on a site! You can take all my stories, just tell me first!

**Feedback:** Feel free to tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it, but the plot.

**Spoilers:** AU

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I spent the rest of the day trying to keep my mind off Buffy, which was pretty easy because I had to learn the songs Dingoes Ate My Baby were going to play at the Bronze that night. I have always been good at the drums so learning the songs were a piece of cake. I could tell that Oz and Xander, were surprised at how well I played their songs.

Finally we got to the Bronze and set our stuff up. As we waited to go on I started to feel uncomfortable, not about playing but about how I looked. Oz and Xander agreed I had to change my look. So they made me wear a leather jacket and had my hair spiked.

"Stop, messing with your hair." Xander said as I he stopped me from running my hands through my spiked hair. I wasn't sure about this new look. It wasn't me. Though I kept thinking Buffy deciding she liked the bad type. Maybe she'll like the new look. Damn, why should I care what she thinks? Because I like her a lot.

"It looks fine." Oz told me, as we got ready to walk out on stage. I was ready to take my seat behind the drums. I started beating the sticks against the palm of my hand.

"Are you sure this isn't a little too much?" I asked them again. Okay, maybe I was getting use to the hair, but did I really need the leather jacket? I don't even know how to ride a motorcycle. I looked at the leather jacket I was wearing, I felt like a whole different person. Maybe joining the band was a bad idea, but I really want to get Buffy's attention. It sounds dumb joining a band for a girl, but I just can't get my mind off of Buffy.

"Of course not they're going to eat you up." Xander grinned and I knew he was enjoying my discomfort.

"Don't worry everyone's nervous their first time playing in front of a crowd, but you played great for us this afternoon." Oz mention once he realized I was really nervous. I nodded and tried to play it cool.

"Ready." Oz looked at Xander and me. We both shookour heads.

We walked out onto the stage. People cheered as we walked out and I started to feel even more nervous. Though everything melted away once I got behind the drums and I rocked my heart out. Thinking about Buffy the whole time. Then I noticed the blond and the brunette in the corner. Buffy…..

**Buffy's POV**

I was surprised, no wrong word. I was **SHOCKED** to see Angel behind the drums. I knew it was the Angel guy right when he stepped out on the stage with the rest of the Dingoes Ate My Baby band members. Though Angel didn't look like the good boy that I left to fend for himself. He looked pretty damn hot in his leather jacket and spiked hair.

"Isn't that the new guy?" Faith asked as her eyes hit Angel from behind the drums. He seemed to be in his own world behind the drums.

"What? No, that can't be." I lied. I didn't want Faith to think I was staring at the new guy. By the grin on her face, I knew it was too late. Damn, just great. I'm never going to live this down.

"It's has to be. B, he is one fine piece of ass." She commented and I gave her a sour look.

"Well, maybe he has a spine after all." She stated as she watched him from behind his drums. Some how I doubt that. The leather jacket and spike hair didn't fool me, he's still a wimp.

"He's got more then that." I laughed as I thought about his tight ass and nice hard chest.

"The boy's got it bad for you, B." Faith said and I looked at her surprised. Where did she get that idea?

"What?" I wonder and then looked away from Faith to meet Angel's eyes. Then he looked back down at his drum set. He was staring at me, I realized. A grin grew on my face.

"Maybe I should have a little fun with him." I mentioned to Faith. I would have a great time messing around with that guy. I could use some fun. The poor guy wouldn't know what hit him.

"Oh, your bad B." Faith said as the grin on her face grew. Faith always loved to play games with innocent guys, up until she started dating Spike. Looks like I'm going to continue the Summers's tradition.

"Watch out new guy." Faith yelled and broke out laughing and a few people around us looked at us like we were crazy. Then again maybe we are crazy.

"Shut up." I joked and playfully hit Faith. Then she hit me back and we continue to give each other playful hits until Spike joined us.

"Thanks Spike." Faith said as she grabbed the drink Spike had gotten her.

"No problem, love." Spike smirked and kissed Faith hard on the lips. I looked at them in disgust. Sure, I liked Spike. He was a great guy to my sister, but when he was around I always felt left out. I moved away from the couple as they started to make out in the corner of The Bronze.

Dingoes Ate My Baby stopped playing and left the stage for a break. A wave of applause erupted The Bronze as they left the stage. Then a CD started playing.

I noticed Angel was seeking me out in the crowd. I stopped and let him find me. I felt a grinned spread across my face.

"Hey Buffy," He greeted her and she could sense that he was nervous. Faith was right, the poor boy's got it bad for me.

"Angel, right?" I said slyly and pretended I wasn't sure what he's name was. How could I forget a name like Angel? He nodded.

"Nice, hair." I stated as I stood on my tiptoes and ran my hand through his spiked hair. Then he blushed. I smiled at him. I've never made a guy blush before I kind of liked it.

"You want to dance?" I mumbled into his ear. I felt his arms wrap around me and I knew playing him was going to fun.

* * *

**AN:** Believe it or not I wrote the beginning of this chapter a LONG time ago and I haven't had the drive to finish the chapter. Thanks to Nboutin01 who sent me an e-mail helping me focus more on this story. 

**Thanks for the support from:**

lilsoccercutie55

Charisma Brendon

Willow92

Rbritsmom73

Tariq

sandy-eco

TK

Beyondthesilence

b/a always  
melluvben

buffygirl52789

never look back

no1buffyangelfan

**Please Review!**

**I would love to hear what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Party Girl**

**Summary:** Buffy Summers had always been one not to be held down by rules. Will the new good boy Angel change Buffy, before her life style brings her life to a end just before it's really started? AU

**By:** CherryTwister

**Distribution:** Please take it and put it on a site! You can take all my stories, just tell me first!

**Feedback:** Feel free to tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it, but the plot.

**Spoilers:** AU

**Sunnydale High School**

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

"Last night was great. You had the new guy wrapped around your finger." Faith laughed and I grinned at her. Last night was fun. Angel was just like a little puppy dog.

"Well, look who it is." Faith mumbled and I turned to see Angel coming down the hall. It was like he did a complete 180 from last night. He looked the same as he did the first time I saw him. No leather jacket, no spiked hair, **so** plain. With a body like that it's such a shame.

"Hi, Buffy," He smiled as he greeted me.

"Hey….. Angel." I muttered pretending I had to think about his name. He frowned at me, but then smiled at again. Weird guy.

I shot I glance at Faith who nodded her head in a signal _'lets ditch this guy'_.

"I've got to go to class. See you around." I flash him a smile and Faith and I were gone in a flash.

**Angel**

I sighed deeply as I watched Buffy and her sister walk away from me.

"Angel!" I torn my sighted away from Buffy's back to face Cordelia.

"Hi, Cordelia." I said.

"You were great last night. I didn't know you could play the drums." She stated and I smiled at her. At least she wasn't blowing me off, like Buffy.

"I learned when I was seven. My father taught me." I shrugged.

"Tell me all about it." She smiled and we walked down the hallway while I told her about how my father taught me how to play the drums.

**Lunch**

**Buffy's POV**

Spike, Faith and I were sitting in our normal spot at lunch having a conversation about what an ass Principal Snyder is. Life never changes. Then out of nowhere Angel and Cordelia walked through the lunchroom doors with Cordelia's clique following close behind.

"Look who got her claws into the new guy." Faith grinned knowing I had been looking at Angel and Cordelia. I frowned when I saw Cordelia laugh at something Angel had said.

"What the hell is he doing with her?" I mumbled not realizing I had said that out loud.

"Jealous, B?" Faith questioned.

"Of course not." I said defensively. Why would I be jealous of Cordelia?

"Lie, much?" Faith joked and glared at her.

"Cordelia can have him, when I'm done with him." I winked at Faith and she laughed.

**Library**

I decided after seeing Angel with Cordelia that I was actually going to have to make an effort to string Angel along. Besides I'm going to have fun messing around with the guy Queen C wants.

"Well, look who it is?" I said trying to act shocked when I walked into the library and Angel was sitting at a table reading a huge book. What does this guy have no life? It wasn't hard to find him.

"Buffy?" He looked up at his book. He looked surprised to see me in the library. At least we can find some common ground.

"Hey," I smiled and sat down next to him.

"I thought you didn't know where the library was?" He stated and I shrugged. So I had to ask some nerd where the library was. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that.

"Well, I must know where it is. This is the library. Lots and lots of book definitely the library." I mumbled at looked around me to find that they're were more people in the library then I thought.

"What do you want?" He questioned and he surprised me. Sure, I could play dumb to his question. I'm blond, dumb looks good on me. Though I thought I would go straight to the point. Besides people were giving me odd stares and I felt like punching them out.

"How about we go to the movies and get some coffee." I stated and it was his turn to be surprised. He stared at me for a while and I smiled brightly. I knew he didn't think I would ask him out on a date. Usually I wouldn't date a wimp, but for him I'll make an exception. Besides how can I give him a broken heart without having him trust me? The ones you trust always hurt you.

"Okay.." He finally muttered.

"Great, you can pick me up at seven. I live at 1630 Rovello Drive. Don't be late." I announced and got up. Then I left the library as fast as I could.

**Summer's House**

"Your room is a mess. It looks worst then mine." Faith commented as she looked at all the clothes flung around the room. I went carelessly through my clothes trying to find something to wear for tonight. Nothing seemed right though.

"Oh, shut up." I mumbled to Faith and she sat down on my bed with a grin on her face. I kept digging through my clothes. Then I pulled a pink shirt out of my closet, which I hadn't worn in years.

"If I didn't know better I would say your trying to impress the new guy." Faith said looking around my room littered with clothes. I just shot her a deadly glare.

"Screw this," I finally sighed in defeated. I don't have to wear anything special for Angel. Then I grabbed jean pants, red tank top, and leather jacket.

"Out," I said to Faith and she shrugged leaving my room.

**Five Minutes Later**

I walked down the stairs as I heard a car pull up.

"You never told me the new guy was loaded." Faith mumbled looking out the window. I shrugged and looked out the window too. I saw Angel stepping out of a new BMW.

"Here he comes." Faith grinned as Angel walked up to our front porch. The doorbell rang and my first reaction was to run to the door. Then I stopped myself. He can wait for me. Then I opened the door slowly to reveal Angel. He looked nice. Not hot, just nice. I can change that though.

"Hi," He said uneasily.

"Hey," I grinned back at him.

"Let's go!" I stated and grabbed his arm shutting the door behind us. It was going to be one hell of a night!

* * *

**AN:Sorry, it's such a short chapter. I decided a short update was better than no update. **

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

yummy0o0

buff

b/a always

Caitlin

Willow92

dalmatiangrl2

pinkyblue-ice

no1buffyangelfan

buffygirl52789

lilsoccercutie55

lena

AngelusDarkPrincess

never look back

**Please Review**


	6. The Date

**Party Girl**

**Summary:** Buffy Summers had always been one not to be held down by rules. Will the new good boy Angel change Buffy, before her life style brings her life to an end just before it's really started? AU

**By:** CherryTwister

**Distribution:** Please take it and put it on a site! You can take all my stories, just tell me first!

**Feedback:** Feel free to tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it, but the plot.

**Spoilers:** AU

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

"So what do you think of Sunnydale High." I asked deciding to make small talk as Angel drove us to the movies. Not like I could give a damn what he thought of Sunnydale High.

"It's nice.." He trailed off and kept his eyes on the road. He is one quiet kid. Guess he doesn't have much to say. Which is nothing I can't change.

" Don't be so modest, its hell." I told him and I saw him grin. Then I pointed in the direction of the movies, so he didn't get us lost. It was quiet for another five minutes while he found a parking spot. Then I sighed heavily, this night was going to be boring if I didn't spice it up a little.

"You don't talk much do you?" I questioned as he finally found a place to park his BMW.

"No," He mumbled and stared blankly out the front window as he shut the BMW off.

"At least your honest." I smiled and tugged on his arm to go. Then we got out of the BMW and walked over to get our tickets. His arms were around me and it felt good. We got two tickets for the movie and like a gentlemen he bought my ticket and popcorn.

We got our seats right when the beginning credits started.

Twenty minutes after the movie started I glance over at Angel who was engrossed in the movie. I snacked on some popcorn when a sinister idea came into my head. Then I grinned and leaned over to Angel. He didn't seem to notice me until I started nibbling his ear and putted my hand on his knee. Then he groaned loudly. My grin grew as I slowly moved my hand towards his crouch.

"Stop." He weakly protested and I ignored him. I lick his ear and he groaned again. I started to feel him tense in effort to ignore me.

"No one is looking." I teased him and kissed his neck.

"Stop," He said louder this time and gently pushed me away. I crossed my arms pretending to be upset.

"Well damn, sorry I didn't know you were a virgin." I joked and he blushed. Then he quickly turned his focus towards the movie. This is going to be one fun night.

Angel didn't say anything to me after the movie was done. He walked past me and headed towards his car once we got out of the movie. I guess he was more pissed off then I thought. Figures I would piss the nicest guy in the world off. I better apologize or its going to be damn strange at dinner. I sighed and quickened my pace until we were walking side by side. Great now just if I just knew how to apologize, its not one of my many talents.

"Look, Angel I'm.. sr…sorr…" I trailed off and looked at the ground. Damn, this is hard. Fuck this, I'm not going to let him make me feel like a stuttering schoolgirl!

"If you didn't want physical contact you should have told me." I growled at him. Well, that didn't come out like I planned, but it got the point over. Then we reached his car, my first I thoughts were that he hadn't heard me.

Once we got in the car Angel sighed and he looked like he was trying to say something to me, but nothing came out. I sure know how he feels.

"Just forget it!" He snarled and I was surprised. Though I just smiled happily at him, maybe there is a bad boy ready to break out in him.

We actually talked about the movie as he drove us to the restaurant. Once we were there we got seated quickly. As Angel read the menu I looked around. It was a fancy restaurant I've never been in before, even though I lived in Sunnydale my whole life. I finally opened my menu and choked at the prices, the cheapest thing was salad, which was twenty dollars. No, wonder I've never been here before I could put a down pay meant on a nice car on what a dinner would cost here. I glanced over at Angel whom was still studying the menu. Faith hit the bull's eye when she said he was loaded.

I ordered the second cheapest dinner on the menu, a hamburger. At least I think it's a hamburger it had some fancy name. God, I hope that's what I ordered and not something gross like squid.

We got are dinner as quickly as we were seated. I ate hastily and caught Angel staring at me a few times. I smiled at him and he looked down at his food. We both finished our food and Angel refused to let me look at the bill.

Before I knew it Angel was in my driveway and our date was over. All and all it was good. I still have my work cut out for me though. I need to open him up and find out what makes him tick. I did learn a little about him tonight, like that he's rich, quiet, a virgin, and that there is a dark side to him. This guy is defiantly a mystery, but I love a good mystery. I still wish he was the guy I saw playing the drums for Dingoes Ate My Baby.

"Can I kiss you or are you going to push me away?" I tease and I was shocked when Angel gave me a hard kiss on the lips. The kiss deepened as I opened my mouth and Angel wrapped his arms around me. We were like that for five minutes. Then my hands went under his shirt and I was pleasantly surprised to feel hard ads.

Then I pulled away and Angel was breathing heavily. He looked ready to grab me again. I was sure as hell ready to go at it again, but I had to play hard to get.

"See you at school." I winked at him and got out of his BMW.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews from:

vanillagigglez

dalmatiangrl2

yummy0o0

Julyhearts

pinkyblue-ice

Regan

Buff

Caitlin

buffygirl52789

irishprincess109

never look back

buffangel23

Please Review


End file.
